


One More

by overcastskeleton



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: "Come on baby," Fennec cooes, rubbing her thumb over your cheek. "Give me one more."
Relationships: Fennec Shand/Reader, Fennec Shand/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Fennec Shan to rail me, so have a self-indulgent fantasy

“Come on baby,” Fennec cooes, rubbing her thumb over your cheek. “Give me one more.” 

You’re splayed out on the bed under her, chest heaving and body shining with sweat, fresh off the come-down from your third orgasm of the night. Your legs ache, wrapped around her hips and trembling as the tingling sensation finally abates from your fingers and toes. You’re a mess, reduced to a blubbering puddle, skin bruised from her teeth, and tears welling up in the corners of your eyes. 

And yet, Fennec furrows her eyebrows, a wicked smirk on her face as she rocks her hips into yours again. Her eyes glint, a cold, steely confidence flashing in them as she observes you, watches the way your body twitches under her ministrations. She’s determined to pull a fourth orgasm from your body. 

“ _ I can’t _ ,” you gasp, fingers curling around the harness of the toy strapped around her slim waist. “Fen, I--” your protest is cut off with a moan as her thumb finds your clit. “ _ Fuck _ ,” you cry, back arching off the lumpy mattress. 

“Oh but you can, honey.” Fennec whispers, brushing your spilled tears with her lips. “You’ve given me more than three before. I know you’ve got another one in you.” She rubs your clit with deft fingers. “You gonna let me find it?” 

Another roll of her hips sends your mind reeling. You grip her shoulders tightly, nails digging into her back. She moans low in your ear, nipping the skin under your jaw. Tired as you are, there’s something bright buried deep inside of you. It only grows as she fills you with shallow thrusts, shoulders flexing under your fingertips as she grinds into you. The promise of it makes you shudder beneath her. If anyone can pull another orgasm out of your overstimulated body, it’s her. 

“Say something, baby,” Fennec mumbles, mouthing at your pulse. “Or I’ll stop.” 

“ _ No _ ,” you whine, tilting your head back into the mattress. “Don’t stop.” 

“There you go,” she praises, leaning back onto her haunches. She watches the toy slip in and out of your dripping cunt. Watches the way you grip her when she puts more pressure on your clit. “Look at you, taking me so well,” she smiles. “Look so pretty, honey.” 

The praise goes straight to your cunt, stoking the fire burning inside of you. You’re not sure if it ever dimmed in the first place, not with her teasing touches and muttered praise. Fennec knows just what to say, what to do, to make your body respond. Every thrust, every kiss is calculated with the intent to break you apart. 

It’s a blessing and a curse. Some days, like today, Fennec just wants to give and to give orgasm after orgasm until you’re a shaking, babbling mess. Other days, she likes to tease, dangling your orgasm in front of you, edging the shit out of you until you beg and plead for mercy. And only then does she twist her finger the right way, and put  _ just _ the right amount of pressure on your clit to send you flying over the edge. 

“Does that feel good?” She asks, pushing your legs up towards your chest as she buries herself deep inside you. 

The new angle renders you incoherent. You can only nod, stuttered cries of her name falling from your lips while she fucks into you with a renewed force. Fennec grabs your jaw and presses her lips to yours, swallowing your raucous cries, getting drunk off of them like honeyed whiskey. They only fuel her to drive her hips into yours relentlessly, her thumb rubbing circles against your clit all the while. 

Pleasure washes over you, all-consuming in it’s force. Your orgasm, what only seemed like a distant possibility at first, now threatens to overtake you. Your body trembles with the force of it, walls fluttering around the dildo in a warning. 

“Gonna give me one more?” Fennec mumbles, biting down on your bottom lip and rubbing the sting away with her tongue. “Gonna come all over my cock again?” 

You nod, back bowing. “Yes,  _ yes _ . Please.” 

Fennec kisses your chin. “Give it to me.” 

And you do, exploding around her with a wail of her name. Your body thrashes, legs clamping around her, trapping her inside of you. Not that she’s going anywhere.  _ Oh no _ . She pushes you through it, slamming her hips into yours and driving you deeper and deeper into the throes of passion. You ride the waves of it, choked cries bubbling up from your throat and out into the quiet room. You won’t be able to look Boba in the eyes for weeks. 

When it fades, you cling to her, burying your face into her shoulder as the blood settles in your ear. She kisses down your neck, teeth sinking into the skin above your racing pulse. You shudder, eyelids fluttering shut as her hips finally still within you. 

“Told you had another one in you,” Fennec mumbles, rubbing her hands over your thighs. 

You nod sleepily. “But what about you?” You’re in no position to give her anything, and she knows it, she made sure of it. 

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” she says with a smirk. “Just spread your legs for me, and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more: generaldamneron


End file.
